


Fairytale

by themuziqlover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuziqlover/pseuds/themuziqlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK, so I have like 3 different fics partway written but nowhere near being finished so here’s some random Kaisoo post-wedding fluff for you (YES, I married them)! Also, IDK WHAT THIS IS! Basically, I went to attend a wedding recently and, yes, instead of the wedding, I wrote the after-wedding (actually, all the way past the after-wedding-dinner). LOL. Hope you guys enjoy this short little thing and, yes, EXO IS BACK. IT’S JUNE 3 TOMORROW AND THE XOXO ALBUM I AM SO EXCITED!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I have like 3 different fics partway written but nowhere near being finished so here’s some random Kaisoo post-wedding fluff for you (YES, I married them)! Also, IDK WHAT THIS IS! Basically, I went to attend a wedding recently and, yes, instead of the wedding, I wrote the after-wedding (actually, all the way past the after-wedding-dinner). LOL. Hope you guys enjoy this short little thing and, yes, EXO IS BACK. IT’S JUNE 3 TOMORROW AND THE XOXO ALBUM I AM SO EXCITED!

 

 

 

 

It’s when the food has all been eaten and the wine has all been drunk, when the guests have all said their goodbyes and only the remnants of a celebration remain, when Jongin and Kyungsoo are finally safely behind the walls of their hotel room, the quiet contrasting with the earlier whirls of excitement, that everything begins to _really_ sink in, _really_ take a hold in their minds and hearts and bodies.

Jongin lies sprawled across the neatly made bed, eyes fixed on Kyungsoo and watching as he sheds his coat and tie on the chair in the corner. The band around Kyungsoo’s finger glints in the warm light and Jongin’s impossibly wide smile stretches further.

 

 

“Soo.” Jongin calls. Kyungsoo pauses to smile up at Jongin, interrupted midway through undoing the buttons on the cuffs of his crisp, white shirt.

 

 

“C’mere.” Jongin gestures lazily for the other to join him on the bed, pulling a soft chuckle out of Kyungsoo as he pads over to the edge, pulling one leg up onto the white sheets and settling down to sit next to Jongin’s head.

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

Kyungsoo looks on, amused, as Jongin practically _giggles_ and grabs onto his hand, linking their fingers together and raising their hands up so he can see the twin bands shining next to each other.

 

 

“We’re actually married. _Married_.” Jongin giggles again (he’ll argue and say he _chuckled_ later on) and tugs at Kyungsoo’s arm until he’s forced to move and hover over Jongin, one hand still linked with his while the other moves to settle on Jongin’s shoulder.

 

 

“Married....” Jongin trails off and their eyes meet as Jongin moves his thumb gently over the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo can’t help grinning wider, can’t help removing his hand from Jongin’s shoulder to slide gently down the side of Jongin’s face, can’t help his heart pounding as Jongin leans slightly into the touch.

 

 

“Damn, I have to wake up to your ugly face _every_ morning now...” Kyungsoo sighs dramatically.

 

 

“HEY!”

 

 

And then they’re laughing uncontrollably and rolling across the sheets, wrestling playfully until Jongin ends up pinning Kyungsoo playfully onto the bed, eyes shining and laughter still bubbling from their lips, before collapsing next to him and pulling Kyungsoo into a bear hug.

 

 

“Ruining the moment much?” Jongin chides softly against Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo laughs again, pushes Jongin away so he can lie with his head pillowed on Jongin’s chest.

 

 

“I almost can’t believe it myself.” Kyungsoo mumbles against the pressed fabric of Jongin’s coat. It seemed so long ago and yet just like yesterday that Jongin and Kyungsoo barely knew each other, one just barely in college and the other just barely out of it. _But now_ , Kyungsoo snuggles closer against Jongin.

 

 

“ - now, we’re actually _married_.” Jongin mumbles and without even glancing at Kyungsoo adds a soft, “yes, you were thinking out loud again.”

 

 

“I’m not dreaming, right?” Jongin whispers.

 

 

Kyungsoo shifts to look up at Jongin.

 

 

“I’m not gonna wake up and realize this all isn’t real?”

 

 

“Nope, you’re gonna wake up to _my_ ugly face for the rest of your life!” Kyungsoo chirps and they both burst out laughing again, Jongin burying his face into Kyungsoo’s hair to muffle some of the noise. Jongins sighs, bumping his nose against the side of Kyungsoo’s head.

 

 

“I love you, Soo.”

 

 

Kyungsoo grins and stretches up to peck Jongin lightly on the lips.

 

 

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
